Republic of China (Multipolarity)
The Republic of China (typically referred to simply as China) was christos200's brief foray into representative government following the ousting of the Christos Xinjiang régime in 2159. Ruled by "Mr. George", it embarked on a violent campaign of ethnic unification followed by an ill-rationalized policy of "Westernization", condemned by the Scarlet Lancers as cultural genocide. Internationally, the republic gained infamy for launching the Pan–Asiatic War that ultimately led the government to betray its own constitution and reform as a monarchic state. History Seeking to repair relations with the League of Mutual Co-Prosperity, in 2158 the Comintern nullified its defensive obligations toward Xinjiang due to the state's warmongering attitude and general despotism. Xinjiang subsequently joined the newly-formed Coalition of Non-aligned Countries; then in 2159, Christos abruptly called free elections, resulting in a coalition government between the Democratic and National parties, although the Nationalists soon broke over the Democrats' economic agenda. Following an ill-described attack on state offices, nondescript anti-terror legislation passed with support from all three parties. Hawai'i, which had been critical of the Chinese leadership ever since its brutal crackdown on political dissidents early that decade, expressed doubt in the new government's commitment to democratic reform. Likewise, the Scarlet Lancers, while hinting at a possible détente, continued to call for Christos' public surrender. The Holy See even suggested that the coalition government was a ruse, the new president being a cover for Christos, who continued to pull strings from behind the scenes. Attempting to reset its international reputation, the new president "Mr. George" renamed the country the Republic of China in 2160. Rome expressed optimism in the new régime; possibly seeking to curry further favour, the government began paying a tithe to the See. This was followed by the replacement of written Chinese with the Latin alphabet, a move that triggered a scathing indictment by the Lancers, who charged that the Democrats were engaging in historical revisionism. They argued that George's "Westernization" agenda was a thinly-veiled attempt at cultural homogenization, citing his original impetus for renaming the state (Uighurs were "Chinese") and preferential treatment of the Catholic Church. They further contended that the new government was not motivated by democratic ideals, but an oppressive mob mentality little different from the Communists. The government's reply was deemed unconvincing and its impromptu civil trial of Christos was considered an insulting show. Invasion of the Demon Realm George declared a policy of a "united China" that was rife with code words for aggressive expansion. Seeking to secure access to the sea, in 2161 China sponsored an insurrection in its Coalition ally the Demon Realm, swiftly followed with its own invasion. India responded immediately, ejecting China from the Coalition and launching a full-scale, but ultimately failed assault that was complicated by a nuclear strike on its urban centres. The alliance's response was further undercut by the refusal of Oz and Coruscant to honour their treaty obligations. China also leaked cables suggesting India was made aware of the attack, although India denied it had conspired against the Demons. Scotireland condemned both parties and instituted an embargo; although Rome considered the expulsion of "demons" justifiable, it condemned the nuclear strike but abstained from substantive action. Later that year, foreign instigators triggered a rebellion in Mongolia, adding a third front to the war. Descent into monarchy In 2162, the three parties formed a unity government that installed Christos as commander of the armed forces. Hawai'i, its patience exhausted, declared war on China. Unwilling to deal with the crisis, George "invited" a Danish noble to take charge, resulting in the dissolution of the republic and the formation of the First Kingdom, which immediately offered unconditional, later conditional surrender in what ultimately proved a sham peace. The old leaders were absorbed into the new government, although the action was interpreted by some military officers as a betrayal of the state, precipitating the March defections. See also * People's Republic of Xinjiang * First Kingdom of China Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Asian countries Category:Countries in Multipolarity